1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motherboard testing apparatus, and especially relates to a motherboard testing apparatus for automatically turning on or off a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer systems such as personal computer (PC) systems, operators usually need to press a power bottom of the PC system to ground a sixth terminal of a computer front panel header, thereby turning on the computer system, which is inconvenient and time consuming for operators manually performing a motherboard test, in which it is common to power up the motherboard about a thousand times.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a simple low-cost motherboard testing apparatus for automatically turning on or off a motherboard.